


Day 1: Desperation

by bliztoise



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperation, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Ferdinand is a patient man. But maybe not when it comes to you.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950154
Kudos: 27





	Day 1: Desperation

Ferdinand didn’t consider himself an impatient man. If anything, he thought himself to be the most patient man on earth. He could wait for things. After all, as he was always told by his mother, good things come to those who wait. But this is just a _ titch _ too much, even for him. He wracks his brain trying to remember when he agreed to this.

You sit next to him, nearly thigh to thigh, one of your hands holding his own, the other between your legs. You stroke your clit in tight circles, fully intent on bringing yourself to orgasm while Ferdinand watches. And how he watches you, hunger in his eyes, just getting to the point where it's  _ too much _ .

“Y’know, I’m glad you make a lot of noise when we fuck, Ferdinand. I’m pretty quiet, growing up in a big household ‘n all, so I was afraid I wouldn’t live up to your expectations,” You say, trying not to clamp your legs shut. The conversation is to istract him, makes all this waiting easier for him, he knows. Even though he has a limited view, he’s grateful to at least be able to see the inside of your thighs start to get wet, the more you play with yourself. It’s the little details like that that keep him riled up. 

“O-of course, dearest. I only aim to bring you the greatest pleasure.” His hand, the one intertwined with yours, twitches, instinctively trying to grab his cock. He’s close to leaking all over himself, even though the show has just started, and there’s no guarantee when it ends. “Do you think you’re ready for me, my sweet?”

Your breath hitches, and you stop. You take a second to gather a bit more of your wetness, and inhale shakily. “Ferdinand,” You say, in an almost-whine. “You said you’d wait.”

“I-I know. I just. You look so  _ resplendent _ , and it is taking all of my willpower to keep from breaking my promise. But I shall try to remain strong. For you, my flower.” He squeezes your hand for emphasis. His hair falls around his shoulder, brushing against you. You shiver from the stimulation, the most you’ve gotten from him in twenty minutes. The way your body shakes for him,  _ because  _ of him, makes him ache, his cock bobbing in reaction.

Your legs finally clamp shut, a sure sign you’re about to cum. You release Ferdinand’s hand, your signal that he can finally help you. Ferdinand has never moved so quickly in his life. He nearly falls over himself trying to get up and get between your legs. 

He shoves your knees apart and wrenches your hand from your clit. He dives down onto his stomach, quickly throwing a leg over his shoulder, not even wincing when your heel bounces against his spine. His tongue delves into you, and he’s vaguely aware of your hand in his hair, scratching his scalp. Trying to avoid pulling on his tender scalp, he’d wager. He moans loudly at finally getting to taste you and immediately swipes at your clit. 

You fist the bed spread, your breath coming out in heavy pants now. You’ve always known Ferdinand is an excellent orator, and his eagerness to show you all those years of practice in the bedroom always makes your knees weak. You try to tighten your thighs, but his shoulders are too broad, keeping them firmly apart. 

You don't notice at first, but when you open your eyes to check on him, you watch the subtle movements of his hips against the bed spread. “Ferdinand!” You gasp, tightening your grip on his hair the smallest bit. “Y’gonna cum? Gonna make a mess out of the blankets, babe? We’re gonna have to throw it away, after this, but you know that, huh? Doesn’t matter as long as you get me off, right?”

In response, Ferdinand starts rutting his hips against the bed even faster, unwinding one of his arms from around your thigh to shove two of his fingers into you. You almost vault off of the bed, making a noise in the back of your throat. Ferdinand grins against you, knowing he’s got you as he twists his fingers into you, hitting all the right places. 

All it takes is him taking your clit between his lips and giving one hard suck, and you’re _ gone _ . You hunker down and squeeze your eyes shut. Ferdinand moans again, the vibrations going straight through you, making your thighs shake. Ferdinand ruts against the bed like his life depends on it, and cums when you let out the tiniest of groans. He throbs, and the bed is wet, sticking to him as he cums, the blanket beneath him ruined at this point.

You let go of him with a satisfied sigh, petting his hair as your thighs still quake, coming down. He playfully nips your clit and you full-body shudder again. “Ferdinand!”

He smiles cheekily as he extricates his fingers from you. He holds them up to the light, marveling at the glimmer of them, covered in your essence, before promptly sticking them in his mouth, making sure no drop gets left behind. 

“Worth the wait, babe?”

“Always,” he responds, resting his head on your thigh. He knows his own cum is starting to dry on him, but he can’t bring himself to get up, content to let it get gross if it means he doesn’t have to separate from you again.

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first kinktober! please lemme know what you think! the whole month is gonna be three houses stuff, so!


End file.
